Outsider Shrines
Outsider Shrines are altars dedicated to the Outsider that can be found throughout the world of the ''Dishonored'' franchise. They can be found in optional areas, most commonly abandoned apartments or structures. Runes are located at each shrine, making the Heart a useful tool for finding them. Most missions in Dishonored contains one shrine for Corvo Attano to visit. The Knife of Dunwall contains one functional shrine for Daud to visit during the Eminent Domain mission, while two shrines can be found in The Brigmore Witches during the mission The Dead Eels. In Dishonored and its DLC, the Outsider speaks to Corvo and Daud at each of these shrines, usually revealing interesting facts about targets, people, or events occurring in the current mission. In Dishonored 2, each shrine acts as an access point to the Void when Corvo and Emily Kaldwin visit them. Five characters are known to have visited these shrines and used them to communicate with the Outsider: Corvo, Granny Rags, Daud, Emily and the Lonely Rat Boy. Trivia *The Outsider's dialogue at the shrines will change depending on what actions the protagonist has taken during the course of the game, including their chaos level and the fate of certain targets. *It is suggested by Daud that similar shrines appear throughout the Isles, and shrines are known to be found in both Gristol and Serkonos. *Whether the Outsider appears at a shrine is dictated by whether he has an interest in the person present, not necessarily by whether they have his Mark or not. **He can also chose to only be visible to some of the people present, as Billie Lurk could not see the Outsider when Daud was talking to him. *Some characters have shrines of their own, including Granny Rags, the Mad Survivor, Morris Sullivan and Amadeo Monte. *Shrines in Dishonored each have one rune. In Dishonored 2, each shrine has two, and the Heart marks them as shrines, whereas in Dishonored it does not distinguish between shrines and runes. *In The Knife of Dunwall, a conversation with Billie Lurk suggests that an individual using the shrine goes into a trance. *In Dishonored 2, the act of collecting runes from a shrine and subsequently visiting the Void damages the shrine. Inhabitants of Karnaca speculate on whether this means that the Outsider has visited and accepted the offerings.THE SILVER SPIKE – The Outsider Walks Among Us Gallery Outsider's shrine.jpg|Concept art of the shrine. Void concept.jpg|A shrine floating in the Void. Outsider Shrine.jpg|An Outsider shrine in the Void. void shrine.png|A shrine in the Void. shrine03.png|Granny Rags's shrine behind her house. Granny shrine.png|Granny Rags in front of her Outsider shine. shrine04.png|The Mad Survivor's shrine in his apartment. shrine granny sewer.png|Granny Rags' shrine in her lair. 00 estate district apt2.png|A shrine in the Estate District. shrine01.png|A shrine-like area in the Legal District. Wallpaper shrine.jpg|A shrine in the Legal District. shrine drapers ward.png|A shrine at the Riverfront in Drapers Ward. shrine001.png|An Outsider shrine in the Drapers Ward Sewer System. D2 gameplay trailer, heart.png|Emily in front of a shrine in Dishonored 2. Outsider shrine.jpg|An Outsider shrine in Dishonored 2. MonteAp.jpg|The Outsider shrine found in Amadeo's apartment. References de:Schreine des Outsiders ru:Святилища Чужого pl:Kapliczki Odmieńca it:Santuario dell'Esterno zh:界外魔神龛 Category:Lore Category:Supernatural